Invade and Persuade Tank
|related = RC Tiger |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = minitank |handlingname = MINITANK |textlabelname = MINITANK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Invade and Persuade Tank is a remote-controlled tank featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino Heist update, released on December 25, 2019, during the Festive Surprise 2019 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is basically an interpretation of the tank featured in the arcade minigame Invade and Persuade II. It has a rather worn paint job and the U.S.A. flag on the rear, just like the arcade game. Interestingly enough, its model file name is known as "MINITANK", which is befitting owing to its miniature size. It appears to be inspired by the from the Metal Slug series. When applying a livery, Military markings can be seen around the vehicle, being the same used on Fort Zancudo vehicles. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle has mixed properties between the RC Bandito and the normal-sized tanks: it accelerates fairly quick and turns reasonably well, but its top speed is lower compared to standard vehicles. Its suspension is kind of bouncy at curbs, bumps or other similar obstacles, owing to its rather stiff suspension and light mass. Similarly, it has poor climbing capabilities, struggling to maintain speed on moderately steep hills and end up losing power. Like the Rhino Tank and the Khanjali, the RC Tank is capable of easily running over civilians and other players, which can also potentially crush them if rolled on for too long. However, the RC Tank is incapable of crushing vehicles due to its small size. Its small size also makes it prone to being knocked around by vehicles, especially if the player is wanted by the LSPD. Overall, the vehicle is well suited for flat roads and urban environments, as well as being intended for combat in a limited area, as the vehicle cannot chase enemies efficiently. There are drawbacks regarding its minimap, namely that it automatically aligns its position only to where the front of the vehicle is facing. In addition, identical to the Nano Drone, the minimap cannot be enlarged by tapping down twice on the directional pad, both of which may affect orientation. ;Abilities The vehicle comes with a power hop that allows the vehicle to jump. However, unlike the RC Bandito, the vertical height gained is much more significant, allowing it to scale small barriers and walls, and even reach the top of short buildings like suburban houses with ease. Like the RC Bandito and Nano Drone, the RC Tank maintains an off-radar feature, enemy players will struggle to detect its presence or miss it when the vehicle runs away (unless a homing missile is used, which can detect the tank like any other vehicle). Owing to its small size and relatively thin profile, the vehicle can get through doors and enter interiors other vehicles can't reach. ;Armor Despite its relatively compact size, the RC Tank is capable of withstanding several direct explosions from rockets and is practically unaffected by regular gunfire. When the vehicle is heavily damaged, a beeping sound can be heard to indicate this state, similar to the tanks and the APC. ;Weaponry The vehicle comes with a small cannon turret that is operated in the same manner as tanks, having a fast rotation and elevation speed like the stock gun of the APC: *'Machine Gun': The stock weapon is a machine gun turret behaving similarly to the machine gun turret found on the Insurgent Pick-Up, but having a lower fire rate of 4-5 rounds per second. It should be noted that the machine gun is significantly weaker than typical mounted machine guns as the damage is on par with Pistol, requiring upwards of 14 shots to kill a player. *'Flamethrower': The flamethrower offers the same capabilities as the mounted flamethrower from the Cerberus, having an ultra-short effective range but deadly against NPCs and unarmored players. It can also burn vehicles in a moderately short time. *'Rocket Launcher': The rocket launcher behaves similarly to other cannons from normal-sized tanks, but with several key differences: **The effective range is significantly lower, as the shell explodes after travelling several feet away from the RC Tank. **The damage of each fired shell is noticeably weaker, requiring nearly twice as many shots to destroy unarmored vehicles, and numerous direct hits to armored vehicles. **The projectile speed is on par with the Rocket Launcher, making it difficult to hit fast-moving targets on foot or small vehicles. **The blast radius of each fired shell is signficantly reduced, near identical to shots fired by a Heavy Sniper Mk II or Pump Shotgun Mk II, both with explosive rounds. *'Plasma Cannon': The plasma cannon behaves like the plasma guns found on the "Future Shock" line of Arena vehicles, having a significantly higher fire rate than the stock gun and oddly enough, deals more damage overall. The laser emitted by the cannon also easily gives away it's position, making it easy to pinpoint where it is firing from. The turret itself has a relatively limited elevation angle of 20-25 degrees, making it difficult to sort low-flying aircraft. This issue is also apparent when the tank is above the target's level, as it cannot aim downwards. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Invade and Persuade Tank can be brought directly to Los Santos Customs once deployed to be customized. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Invade&PersuadeTank-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Invade and Persuade Tank on Warstock Cache & Carry. RCTank-GTAO-FreeWarstock.png|The Invade and Persuade Tank being sold for free on Christmas Day during the Festive Surprise event. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,275,000. Players who logged in on December 25, 2019, would receive a one-time free purchase for it. **Once purchased, the vehicle is available to request via the Interaction Menu and has a 2 minute cooldown timer once it is used (or destroyed by an enemy). Also, the cooldown timer does not affect the cooldown timer of the RC Bandito. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes, upon destruction of the RC Tank, the player remotely operating the vehicle may be wasted, giving the appropriate message and granting a kill to the attacker (tested on PC). *At times, the process of deploying the tank may fail and results in the player seeing the tank briefly before switching back to the character. This could be due to being in a narrow area. *The RC Tank can be selected before starting a heist or heist setup mission. The tank will spawn like a normal personal vehicle and have the personal vehicle marker on the map, however, it cannot be entered or used except via a glitch. **When the mission is complete, the tank will spawn again in front of the player after loading into another session, having the same attributes. The player can then spawn their RC Tank normally from the interaction menu and effectively duplicate their RC Tank. ***Both issues has been patched after a week with a silent background update. See Also *RC Tiger - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. *RC Bandito - Another RC vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Remote Controlled Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles